A few feels
by Multi Fandom Sleeper
Summary: So some of these are based off of songs. This is M for possible violence, gore, some mild sexual suggestions. Mostly violence and death. I'll try to give these happy endings but there are no guarantees.
1. Furever

**This is based on songs by PhemieC and some Tumblr posts I've seen. Sorry if it's poorly written!**

* * *

The young cat like troll chased a light around her room. Her tail twitched in joy as she moved, chasing the light. Her moirail, excuse me, meowrail was sitting in a chair, waving around a flashlight.

"Nepeta, do be careful. I don't need you to get hurt if you run too fast." He advised, while smiling.

"Okay!" She laughed while chasing the illusive light.

Hours had passed, consisting of such foolish games. Her Blue Blooded friend was growing nervous. It was rare that he spent so much time goofing off. He pushed some of his hair out of his face and stood up.

"It's been fun, Nepeta, but I must be going." He cracked a smile.

"But we've barely solved this puzzle!" She pouted. They had long since stopped with the flashlight and moved onto other things. They had played an entire thing of Monopoly, and Clue. There were never winners in such games, as per the orders of the Empress, but they still played.

"Nepeta, I need to go back to my Hive." He frowned.

"But Equius! I want to do more stuff. You can help me draw a musclebeast photo for you! Or we can-" She stood up and began running around her cave.

"Nepeta, is something wrong? You're usually not this desperate for me to stay." He watched her clammer around in search for something to do.

She came to a halt and stared at him, fear in her eyes. "Fur the past few days, someone has come into my hive. I'm scared."

Equius grew angry quickly. He began to sweat as he struggled to control his breathing. "Has this person... harmed you?" He spoke with clenched teeth.

"No... but sometimes I wake up and see Pounce bleeding on the floor. I don't like it!" She started to cry.

"You need not worry, Nepeta. I'll keep you safe."

Eventually the sun rose, and the two stayed snuggled in a blanket, watching movies. Equius watched the cave entrance for intruders, but no one came. He sighed and patter his Moirails head, while shaking his own. Had she lied to him? No, she wouldn't have. He tensed at the thought of her betraying him in such a way. He stood up, and wandered off to search her cave. She stayed, slowly falling asleep, much too tired to follow him. He approached the mouth of the cave, and looked around for possible intruders. No one was in sight. He turned to walk back inside before an arrow hit him in the back. He collapsed and gasped.

A shadowed figure wandered into the cave, followed by a taller shadowed figure. One was slim with wild hair. She sat on the floor. The other was tall and bulky.

"You shouldn't exist anymore. I should've killed you long ago." The taller one spoke sternly.

"You say this as if I don't know. I know I should be as dead as my lover." The slim one had a high pitched voice that quivered with fear.

"Where are his teachings?"

"Burn in hell."

"I said, Where are his teachings!" He prepared to shoot an arrow and she scrambled up to a wall. It was Nepeta's shipping wall. Pounce stood up and swatted at the figure.

"These... are magnificent! They're so well preserved!" The man walked over to the wall, smudging the ships and revealing previous scrawlings.

"I wrote every word."

"I see..." He looked around before whispering. "Meulin, You can't stay here."

"Why not Horuss, sir?"

"I told you to call me Darkleer! And it's because I'm afraid they'll find you."

"Where will I go?"

"Far from here."

The Meulin girl looked around before grabbing at air. A bag appeared on her waist. "Then lets go."

Others arrived. Subjuggulators, by the looks of it.

"Fiddlesticks, they're found us." Darkleer frowned, hiding the smaller troll behind him. They blurred, before appearing in place of a pile of bones in the corner.

"Horuss, Thank you for protecting me." She laid against the man.

"Anything for you. My... moirail." He cracked a smile before the shadow knocked off both of their heads. In that moment pounce attacked the unclear shadow and was tossed against the wall. The shadows disappeared before an unclear ship was spotted under the pile of bones.

Equius stood up, the arrow disappearing from his back. There was no blood where he had lain previously. Only a scuff mark. He cleared away thew bones and dust to see the ship. It was his sign with Nepetas. A diamond between them. Underneath was scrawled the words "Disciple, Meulin" and "E%ecutioner Darkleer, Horuss."

Equius felt himself tear up. He rifled through nepetas paints to write their names beneath it.

"Disciple, Meulin E%ecutioner Darkleer, Horuss"

Nepeta Leijon Equius Zahhak

The figured reappeared.

"So it was." Horuss smiled.

"As it will always be." Meulin took her moirails hand and faded away.

Equius cried. He ran to his own moirail and gave her the most gentle hug ever.

"Equius, are you okay." She patted his head.

"You're safe now. You always were and you always will be." He nuzzled her and tucked her in. "Now rest. I'll be by your side until the end of time."

Nepeta smiled and shut her eyes. "Furever?"

"F-furever." he cracked a smile.

* * *

**_First chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. _**


	2. Sleeping with ghosts

It had been weeks since the break up. Weeks. 104 weeks to be exact. It wasn't his decision to break up though. It was kinda forced. Definitely forced. Forced by nature. Forced when she died. The young troll pushed some hair back, and pushed up his glasses. He had a lot of work to do. So much to do, but so little time. But he missed her. He missed her smile, the way her hair framed her face. He missed her touch, and embrace, and he even missed her whip. God he loved the sound of the whip, slicing through any object with a crack. But he didn't miss the whip as much as he missed her holding it. Tears ran down his face as he focused on forgetting his thoughts. His Trollian lit up, and he sighed. He didn't want to be bothered. He shut his husktop and took off his shirt. He rubbed his grubscars, shuddering as he remembered her touch on them, one lonely night. He took off his sneakers, picked out by her, and his pants before slipping into his recuperacoon. Tonight he thought he would go through the red side, enjoying the warm feeling of the cool slime. It hugged him and he sighed.

_'I miss her so much.'_ He remembered her slipping into this side, and him into the blue. They met in the middle and kissed, displacing the slime. But that was long ago and the only memory of that were a few flecks of blue in the red side. He shut his eyes, hoping to see her, but simply couldn't. He had forgotten her image.

His frustration grew and he began to sob.

"Why? WHY?! Why you?! I thought I could save you... I saved all the rest, why couldn't I save you?" His blood turned the slime orange, and he quickly hopped out. "Fuck, not this shit again. Now I gotta wait for it to..." He turned around to look out the window, after hearing tapping on the glass. That's impossible, no one can be up this high. Yet there it was. Tapping. He approached the window, before it fogged up and writing appeared.

_'I'm still here.'_

He opened the window, and wiped off the fog, before slamming it shut and making the windowpane shudder. It fogged up again, and he stared at it.

_'Go back to sleep, I'll lay with you.'_

He felt a warm embrace, and was suddenly drawn to his recuperacoon. He slipped into the blue side this time, but saw displacement in the red. He watched the red enter his side, and he was embraced again.

_'I'm here with you, sweetie.'_

He began to cry. "But you're not!"

_'I was never really gone. Things are going to happen, and I promise I'll come back.'_

The red flecks went back to the red side, and a faint image of his former matesprit appeared.

"Now sleep. You need it." said the long dead, rust blooded troll.

"But Aradia, I miss you."

"And I miss you too. But you need to sleep. It's important for the plan."

"What plan?"

"My plan to come back to you. So sleep." She kissed his forehead and sucked on his horns. He moaned, and she grinned. "Don't you miss this? This contact?" She rubbed his grubscars. "Don't you miss my touch on your body?"

He shuddered, enjoying her fingers ghosting over him. "Yes. I miss it so much."

She rubbed his bulge through his boxers, and he moaned. "I miss touching you. You need to sleep. We can play more there." She winked before snuggling into him, and he shut his eyes.

"Sleep well, Aradia."

"Sleep well, Sollux." She left as soon as he fell asleep, dripping slime as she faded away, before taking some of his blood. She knew Kanaya would need it eventually. As he stirred, a tear ran down her face. She didn't understand, she was dead, ghosts can't cry. But it's what happened. For once in the time she's been dead, she felt sadness.

She truly missed her yellow blooded matesprit.

She missed Sollux, and she always had.

The tears continued, and she quickly left, not wanting to feel this pain anymore. There's no rest for the wicked, and there is noting more wicked than a heartbroken ghost, doing Satans work.


	3. It's not my fault

**TW: SELF HARM BULLYING AND SOME OTHERS. IF YOU ARE EASILY TRIGGERED DON'T READ. **

* * *

Damara gripped her sink, steadying her balance as she shook in her bathroom. Her mascara ran down her cheeks, her hair a mess. The blood dripped down her arms as she cried.

_It's not my fault. _

She wiped her eyes, smearing her blood across her cheek.

_It's not my fault he left me._

She looked at her phone as it buzzed. Porrim. Fifth time she called. She needed to stop worrying about you. She needed to act like everyone else. Laugh and walk on.

"Weirdo. Freak. Can't even hold a man. What purpose do you serve, if the only person who understood you isn't interested." The words echoed in her head. No one intervened. "You're honestly a piece of shit. No wonder he left, you fucking weeb."

She gripped her sink tighter, her knuckles darkening from the strain as she sobbed louder. It's not like she didn't try.

She begged him on her knees for him to stay. She grabbed at his pants as he turned to leave, hoping he would reconsider. Her desperation was clear. But that's why he wanted to leave. She was too desperate.

She grabbed her razor, and made another incision on her arm, the slit oozing and warming her wet skin. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and sobbed louder. She was a disgrace. No one would ever love her. No one. No wonder he left. He was just pitying her. But pity isn't permanent. She took her hair out of its two buns, and saw how far down her back it fell.

He used to hate her long hair. When they laid together, he said it irritated his wings. She pinned it up, but he said the buns were too large and she looked tacky. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyeliner was too thick as well. And her lipstick was the wrong shade. Why was she wearing earrings, she's prettier without them. She let go of the sink and balled up her fists. She was a disappointment. And so was her reflection.

She smashed her hands into the mirror over and over until they bled from the cuts and not a shard remained. She opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the sheering scissors and cutting her hair a little below shoulder length. She stripped, stepping into the shower and turning the water on hotter than she could ever take it.

She would cleanse herself. Not of her filth but his. He was ungrateful. They all were. They should be punished.

Stepping out she wrapped her arms and hands in bandages, and began to cut all her ankle length skirts. Thigh length is better for what she had planned. She pinned up her hair in one bun atop her head, the loose strands hanging in the front. She quickly dressed herself, not wanting to waste any time. She applied her lipstick, a deep red shade, and winged her eyeliner, before grabbing her bag and leaving. No one is safe. No one deserved to be spared.

Stepping out of her hive, into the cold night on her planet, she ran, jumping through her most used gate onto a skaian lilypad. He was there... waiting.

"Hello, sack of shit."

"oh, hey doll... lov1ng th1s new look." He turned to look at her.

"Thanks. I decided I needed to change. For the better." She smiled sweetly.

"what 1s 1t? you're trying to get me back?"

"No. Why in the fuck would I do that?"

"1 don't know... so then... what ARE you doing here?" He shifted uneasily.

"Paying you a visit. And repaying you."

"repay1ng me what?"

"THIS." She ran to him and kicked him, straight in his groin.

"what the f*ck?" He doubled over.

"Your new body is just as weak as your old one. Pitiful." She stomped on him.

"STOP!"

"NO! DID YOU STOP WHEN YOU WERE CHEATING? YOU DIDN'T AND NOW I WILL NOT." She stomped on him again and again, until her leg was tired and he was swelling up and bruising. "You're still just as easy to destroy."

She jumped off the lilypad, landing on another. The heiress was there.

"Sup, Megido. Here to cry again?" She sat there cross legged, her 2x3dent laying across her lap.

"Bitch."

"What you said?"

"BITCH!"

"So you do know how to speak proper. Why couldn't you do so sooner?" She stood up laughing, her weapon in hand."

"Die. Bitch."

"So it's like that. Aiight. You're about to be in some reel big trouble." She cracked her knuckles, before positioning her 2x3dent to throw it.

"Fight me." Damara lunged at the fish girl, immediately punching her in the face.

"W)(AT IN T)(-E ANGLIN FUCK?" She screeched kicking Damara off. Not a tear ran down the weeaboo's face. She was dry and angry.

"Die. DIE DIE DIE DIE." She ripped the 2x3dent out of Meenahs hands, and stabbed down, missing her by only a few inches.

"YOU DUMB BITC)( STOP T)(AT!" She moved to kick Damara in the face, ripping her weapon from the others hand and lunging at the now floored girl. Damara on the other hand, swung around while on the floor, tripping Meenah and quickly standing up, and grabbing the 2x3dent. She pulled Meenah to stand and jumped back. '

"Come at me, small fish." She enunciated each word carefully, motioning for Meenah to come, taunting her.

"FUCK YOUR LIFE." Meenah pulled another 2x3dent, and charged at Damara. Damara, ducked barely avoiding the weapon before stabbing upward, impaling Meenah.

"Bitch." She fell to the ground on her knees, the weapon holding Meenah up as she slid further down it.

"Bitch. Damara teared up as she stared at the blood on her hands and shoes.

"BITCH" She screamed as loud as she could but the sound was barely above a whisper. It started to rain, and her makeup ran down her face.

"It. It was not my fault." She resolved standing up. "They deserved it." She unwrapped her bandages, letting a few of the still open wounds drip on to the ground. "They are monsters." She jumped to a gate near a lilypad, returning to her hive.

"I'm strong. I deserve happiness. I deserve more than this." She spoke to herself, trying to remain strong, but her heart yearned for affection. A simple healing touch of someone who cared. But no one would after what she had just done. She was alone, and she sat in her Respiteblock and screamed.

But no one came.

* * *

**So I'm real sorry if this wasn't feelsy enough. And about that undertale reference at the end. And that it's been a while since I updated. But I'm back on the schools computers so I can update much more. Get ready ^_^.**


End file.
